Many applications in Geographic Information Systems (GIS), Social Sciences, and Life Sciences are modeled as networks. A common analysis performed on network models is to generate a buffer representing a region that is equi-distant to certain network elements. Many approaches have been implemented on geographic data to generate geographic buffers around certain geographic features. These approaches typically represent a buffer as a circle or polygon that describes a region around a given geographic feature based on spatial proximity to the geographic feature. In network applications, objects of interest have constrained motion, that is, they can only traverse along nodes and links of the network. For these applications, spatial representation may not accurately represent the buffer zone in terms of network distance (often associated with the concept of cost) with respect to the geographic feature.